mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Towns (With Fire
Towns are the commerce and industrial centers in Mount&Blade. They are supported by raw materials by the surrounding villages and trade caravans from other towns. The player will interact with towns frequently to rest, sell loot, purchase goods and equipment, and establish businesses. In Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword, there are 17 towns modeled from Eastern Europe, distributed between the five nations. In order to take control of a town, you must besiege it or convince the owner to join your faction. Once you have successfully won control of a town, you can manage it and station a garrison there. Each town also grants control of two or more villages. Differences from Fortresses and Castles The clearest difference between a town and a Fortress or Castles is that it is an eligible destination for merchant caravans. You also cannot sneak into hostile fortresses, but you can sneak into hostile towns. Siege In With Fire & Sword, towns all share the same siege options: *Prepare ladders to attack the walls *Call for a meeting with the fortress commander *Poison water supply *Demolish the wall using an explosive *Wait until tommorrow *Abandon the siege Things to do in Town If the controlling faction isn't hostile, you can do the following at a town: * Go to Lord's Hall: This lets you enter the keep of the town, where you can interact with any nobles who are currently in the town. * Take a walk around the courtyard: This replaces the go to the castle option and assumes the old go to town center functions. * Talk to the mayor: Instead of wandering around the much larger courtyards, directly talk to the Mayor. * Go to the town center...: From here access specialists, like the Merchant Guild, Weaponsmith, Armorsmith, Horsebreeder, or Commander. * Wait for some time: If you own the town, this is free, but if you do not own it then it will cost you a small amount of thalers per night. * Visit the tavern: Here, you can recruit mercenaries or heroes, interact with travellers, and talk to ransom brokers who will buy your prisoners. You can also approach the tavern keeper and pay 1000 thalers to make the residents like you more, by buying a drink for everyone. * Go to the marketplace: At the marketplace, you can buy or sell arms, armor, horses, food or goods. Also, you can assess the local prices, which tells you some good ways to make money quick by trading. If you own the town, you can do the following as well: * Station a garrison here: You may put soldiers from your party into the town as garrisons. They can help to defend the town if people want to siege it, and make it less likely for prisoners to escape. You may also put captured prisoners in the city. If you are also a monarch of your own, you may relocate the capital city of your realm by choosing this option (of course, this is disabled if the town already is the capital city): *'Move your court here:' You may relocate the royal court of your kingdom to this city. Mayor Mayors are a new feature in With Fire & Sword, found within towns. They are similar to Guild Masters. Mayors can give you jobs and quests, which increase your reputation with the town. Some of these quests can help improve the prosperity of the town, which influences goods prices and taxes. Mayors also give you information about the politics of their faction, as well as informing you of the general prosperity of the town and surrounding areas. New in With Fire & Sword, Mayors also issue trade permits and allow players to send Merchant Caravans. Trade permits are supposed to be waivers from taxes, which increases the amount of money you receive from caravans. Mayors also permit rulers of a town to build structures and fill offices. Recruitment When in an allied town, Troops may be trained by contacting the Commander through the go to town center option. Troops may be selected to be trained dependent on the hired commanders in the town. After the troops are trained they may be collected by contacting the Commander again. Steps: #Train Troops with Commander #Collect Troops from Commander once trained. See Also *Fortifications *List of towns *Fortresses Category:Fortifications Category:Locations